There are a variety of amusement rides involving a rider or riders being conveyed through the air in a manner somewhat simulating flight. The rides can be on a relatively small scale for use in playgrounds, or on a much larger scale for use in fair grounds and theme parks.
One example of a ride involving conveyance of a rider through the air is a swing. Swings can range from the simple variety as commonly used in children's playgrounds to somewhat sophisticated structures requiring mechanisms for raising riders into a launch position from which they are released to swing through a curved trajectory. Whilst swings can provide an entertaining ride, they are generally rather limited in simulating flight, as typically riders only swing back and forth along a curved trajectory. Consequently, the rider achieves essentially the same ride each time.
Another ride involving conveyance of a rider through the air is an aerial carousel, where one or more riders are moved through a generally circular path. Typically, an aerial carousel involves a central column supporting a rotatable hub from which riders are suspended to be conveyed through a circular path about the column, thereby simulating flight. In a simple playground version of such an amusement ride, chains extend from the rotatable hub and have handles (typically configured as rings) attached to their free end so that they can be grasped by the riders. With such rides, the riders initially propel the hub by running around the column while gripping the chains, and thereafter lift their feet from the ground so as to move through the air, simulating flight. In more sophisticated arrangements, the aerial carousels may incorporate rider carriers (such as harnesses or carriages), and also a drive system for driving the hub to cause the rider carriers to move through a circular path around the central column. As with other aerial amusement rides, the ride offered by an aerial carousel is somewhat limited, as the riders merely move through a generally circular path, achieving essentially the same ride each time.
It would be advantageous for there to be an aerial amusement ride which can move a rider through the air but with provision for the ride to be varied should that be desired in order to enhance the sensation experienced by the rider.